


Meant to Be

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (I wrote it to be read as dubcon but it’s kinda iffy), College AU, F/M, Kylo just wants to know her name, Kylo you stupid cutie, Kylo’s a little uncertain at first but he’s so okay with this, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not gonna lie this Rey is horrifying to me, One hell of a first impression, Stalker!Rey, Then he’d be okay with this- but noooooo rey is creepy and mysterious, borderline non-con, problematic, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: Work for a prompt on tumblr!There’s something so beautiful about the way they love each other.





	Meant to Be

There’s something so beautiful about the way they love each other. Even without a single word being passed between them, Rey knows that he adores her. He doesn’t need to say it, there’s no need to vocalise anything. She knows plenty from just the way he looks at her, the quick glances when he walks past, the way he smiles when their eyes meet. Every fleeting look she gets from the corners of his golden brown eyes are enough to make her melt. 

Even his gestures are full of love. The ways his hands relax when she’s near, how his entire body seems to release from tension, how he turns to face her when she walks by. Every little move, every gesture, every action is directed at her and Rey can’t help but fall more and more in love with every single chance encounter. 

One day she’ll talk to him. 

She’ll say more to him than the quick ‘hellos’ and ‘excuse mes’ that have passed between them. She’ll properly introduce herself to Kylo and that will seal the deal. It’s clear he’s nervous, he’s so shy and guarded from others, but with her Rey knows he will be like new. Calm and comfortable. Just for her. 

Ever since that day where they were both in the campus library, and Rey tried to step around his massive body, just for their hands to brush together and send tingling sensations up her spine, Rey’s known. Known that they were meant to be. All she has to do is tell him that she knows. Obviously he knows too, Rey can tell. The way he looked down at her, eyes flicking down and up her body as he moved out of her way in the library. 

Since then they’ve never truly spoken, and Rey knows it must be killing him. To be apart like this, it’s agony for her. But soon. Soon she will build up the courage to approach him, tell him her name and begin this fairytale romance. No more being alone, they’ll have each other. 

Today Kylo is in the campus main building, he has a class coming up on the fifth floor and as always, he’ll be taking the back elevator. It takes longer to get to, and is slow and loud in a way that makes claustrophobic people want to scream, but it’s perfect for when you don’t want to deal with the crowds or go up the stairs. Rey’s nervous, she’s hiding down the hall from the elevator just waiting for him to arrive. She’s decided that, if he’s alone, today is the day. 

She’s going to talk to him. She’s going to finally have him. When he finally arrives, walking slowly while staring down at a phone in his hand, Rey’s heart soars. He looks amazing, dressed in perfect dark jeans and a tight shirt, he looks so good- Rey’s mouth waters, and finally the elevator door opens, and he steps inside. 

This is what she’s been waiting for, she starts rushing towards the elevator, and just as she’s a few steps away the door begins to close. 

“Hold the door please?” She calls. Instantly there’s a hand on the door, shoving it back so that Rey could squeeze in. 

Instantly his cologne assaults her senses, and all she can see is him. He looks down at her, and gives a small, ghost of a smile. 

“What floor?” 

Rey can’t contain herself, without thinking she flings herself at him, and loops her arms around his neck. He has time to just gasp a few words, demand what she’s doing when her lips connect to his. 

She was too eager- the kiss is painful and Kylo flinches against her for a moment, his hands grabbing her sides as he just barely tries to pry her off. No, no not yet- it’s too soon for this to end... The elevator door closes, and Rey’s lips are softer, gently coaxing his apart and dipping the tip of her tongue into his warm mouth. Kylo’s stiff at first, his eyes wide as he stares at her, but when she pushes her tongue down his, curling her wet appendage around his and moans into his mouth, his body starts to relax. 

Finally he’s cautiously reciprocating, and Rey has to clamp her thighs together to keep from dropping boneless to the floor. He tastes so fucking good, she can’t even begin to describe it but whatever the case, it’s perfection. He’s too delicious, Rey’s already craving more. His lips are slower than hers, and uncertain, but he’s finally stopped pushing her, and now his hands are gently pulling her closer. She’s delighted by this, moaning into his mouth when his arms wrap around her back. Rey tangled her fingers into his hair- oh fuck it’s so soft, so much softer than she believed it would be. 

Rey barely parts long enough for Kylo to drag in a breath, his eyes just flutter open for a moment during the break, and Rey gives him a drunken, bright smile, before pulling him back down for more. Her nails drag across his scalp, and he’s gasping against her lips. Rey repeats the action, and He’s moaning aloud, his large hands sliding down her sides to grab a handful of her firm ass. Rey squeals, and Kylo pulls his lips from hers. 

“Is, is this ok-“ before he can finish, Rey is on her tip toes, dragging her lips across his jaw and peppering his face in small, hot kisses. Kylo moans, and tilts his head up slightly, allowing Rey better access to his throat. Rey bites down, and for a moment Kylo is hissing and grabbing her waist urgently, but she soothes the bite with a long lick, and then a passionate kiss. 

“Oh fuck,” he hisses, his body swaying slightly as he stumbles forward into her. Rey laughs against his skin, and gives him another soft nip, dragging her teeth down his throat. 

“What’s your name?” He asks, voice soft and pleading. 

Rey wants to answer, to scream her name to him so he will moan it against her skin, but as she opens her mouth to answer, his hands tight on her ass pull her closer, and she gasps. He’s hard- he’s actually erect for her! Rey could cry from happiness, knowing that she makes him feel this way, that she affects him so physically. 

Her lips become more hectic, sucking on his skin and lavishing his bared throat with all the love she can give. His legs shake, and Kylo’s gasping out, his hands dragging from her ass up her back, clinging to her like a lifeline. As much as Rey wants to let him hold her, she wants to hear him moan out even more. Her hands glide down his chest, his trembling stomach, and her fingers curl around his belt. 

Hips twitching, Kylo leans his head into Rey’s hair, gasping and panting. His hands race from her back to her wrists, tugging lightly but not hard enough to pull her hands away from his belt. She ignores his grip, and yanks the edge of his belt from the loops of his jeans, fumbling with the buckle. Her hands are shaking, she’s dreamt of this for so long, of being pressed against Kylo, of having him gasp and moan for her. 

“Wait, Wait,” he whispers into her hair. 

Rey wants to listen but she’s so close, her fingers grab the rough denim of his jeans and she yanks, pulling the button free and reaching for his zipper. Kylo’s grip on her wrist tightens, but he still allows her to quickly yank the zipper down. His length stands tall in his black briefs, straining against the material, a drop of precum staining the fabric already. Rey smiles down at the tented cloth, and gently touches the wet mark, fingers coiling around the head of his cock and dragging her thumb over the clothed slit she can feel weeping just beneath. Kylo’s breath catches in his throat, and a hand suddenly roughly anchors in her hair, dragging her head close to his face where he inhales desperately. Rey has no problem with this, she adores the pain in her scalp from his pull, and every ragged breath urges her on. 

“Fuck, hang on- fuck!”

Rey’s fingers tighten, and move to grip him more fully. Feeling his warm, hard dick in her hands, after fantasising for so long, having him in her hand is enough to bring Rey to her knees. She smiles with absolute jubilance, and moves her hand, giving him a small stroke that makes him moan so deliciously into her hair. His moans are music to her ears, and Rey is so eager for more. She searches for the fold that will give her access to his skin, and Kylo’s single hand on her wrist tightens. 

“Who are you, please, I-“

Asking who she is... so silly. Playing up this game like this, like he honestly doesn’t know who she is. Rey laughs against his skin, and places a gentle kiss against his neck. Kylo tries to use the hand in her hair to pull her lips to his, leaning in hungrily. Rey allows him to kiss her, parting her lips for him and allowing his tongue a chance to scour her mouth while her hand continues it search- successfully. Finally feeling his hot skin, Rey cries out into his mouth, like it’s her being touched and not him. 

“Oh fuck me,” Kylo hisses under his breath, shaking when Rey begins to quickly twist her hand as she strokes his cock. 

Oh how she’d love to, she’d fucking love to pull down her jeans and allow Kylo to fuck her into the wall of this elevator, anyone who sees be damned. Speaking of, Rey glances over to the side, at the display of the elevator to see that it was sitting at the fifth floor, not moving as it waits for the next person to board. Good. Hopefully no one would come. There was a reason Rey chose this spot to pounce on Kylo. 

Stepping back slightly, Rey looks up at Kylo’s face, flushed and whimpering, trying to desperately pull her back in close. 

“I- I have a class,” Kylo whimpers, the hand on Rey’s wrist begrudgingly pulling her hand from his throbbing cock, while his other still tries to drag her in for another kiss. “I need, I need to get to my class,”

“You haven’t cum yet,” Rey says, not able to hold back the moan in her throat and the pout on her lips. “I want to make you cum before you go,” Kylo’s eyes drop from hers to her lips, watching with bated breath while she drags her lower lip between her teeth. Rey watches him look her up and down, and then gives him a saucy grin. His eyes finally look back at hers, and he begrudgingly glances over at the elevator buttons. 

Panic floods Rey, and before he can reach over to open the doors, Rey drops down to her knees, fighting the grip in her hair to come face to face with his cock, which is much more eager to continue than he is. 

“What the fuck-“

Oh she’s never been so close... Rey nuzzles his straining cock lovingly, allowing her lips to lightly graze over the sensitive skin, exhaling warm air and delighting as a pearl of precum beads at his slit. 

“Hang- hang on-“ Kylo gasps, the hand in her hair tightening. “I’ve- I’ve never done this,” he’s never received? Rey moans at the intense grip and words. Nothing feels as good as knowing she’s the first, and her tongue darts out to gently lap at the soft, sweaty skin. The moment her tongue touches him, Kylo’s protests crack, and he’s no longer pulling her away. Rey smiles against his prick, and again licks him, this time slowly dragging her tongue from the base, where his hair tickles her nose, to his weeping head. Her eyes roll back as she tastes his cum, moaning as she so eagerly wraps her lips tight around his head. Hungry for more, her tongue swirls around the head in her mouth, sucking her cheeks in to suck him gently. 

“Fucking hell! Oh fuck!”

Thinking about it, maybe Rey should have picked a quieter place. Kylo’s cries and moans are growing so loud, anyone who comes near the elevator will hear, but Rey doesn’t find herself minding all that much. Rather, she wants them to hear. She wants all those women and men who look at Kylo with predatory eyes to hear how Rey makes Kylo beg. 

Kylo’s moans are better than any aphrodisiac, and soon Rey is bobbing down on his cock with gusto, slurping as she moves. Kylo’s hand is no longer trying to stop her, but urging her to take him deeper. He’s gasping with every bob, and tangling his other hand in her hair. 

“So- so good, oh fuck that’s so OH!” Rey forces her throat to accept Kylo, taking him as deep as she can and swallowing around him. His hips are jerking against her, and Rey can barely breathe with his hair in her nose and cock thrusting into her throat, but even the lack of air feels good. Rey can feel her jeans getting soaked with her own fluids, ready to cum just from sucking him off like this. With a strangled cry, Kylo pries Rey off his cock, the head resting against her lips as the pair struggle to breathe. 

Before Rey can lap at the tip of his cock and return it to her throat, to where it belongs, but Kylo uses the hands in her hair to pull her away before she can. 

“Please- please Kylo, I want you to cum in my throat!” 

Her words obviously startle Kylo, as he turns a bright pink as he stares down at her, but he doesn’t let her back onto his dick. 

“If you talk like that, I’m going to cum right now on your face,” he mumbles, clearly not meaning to actually say the words because his jaws snap shut and he glances away to recompose himself. Rey smiles, and opens her mouth, extending her tongue and staring up at him with begging eyes, begging him to cum on her face, on her lips, on her tongue. Wherever he wants. Kylo’s eyes dart back to her, and as if entranced he grabs his cock, and guides it to her open mouth. Just when Rey finally wraps her greedy lips around his head again, he yanks it out with a loud pop. 

Rey wants to cry, she wants to bury his cock in her throat and drink his cum when he finally blows inside her, but Kylo keeps his head and takes a deep breath before looking down at Rey’s sloppy face, covered in precum and spit. 

“You look so good like this, fuck,” he says softly under his breath. He swallows, and releases one of the hands in her hair, curling it around his dick and giving it a soft tug. “Tell me your name,”

Oh.. oh! Her name! Rey forgot to tell him her name! Rey wants to laugh at her own blunder, but she holds it back to look up at his flushed, blissful face as he pumps his hand up and down his cock over her face. 

“I’m Rey,”

Kylo’s expression turns adoring, and his hand moves from Rey’s now ruined bun to her cheek, cupping her face gently. 

“Rey,” he murmurs, the reverence in his voice makes Rey’s blood boil, a blush erupting on her face. Her name sounds so good on his tongue, she wants him to say it again, and again. She wants him to scream it. 

“Your class?” She asks, raising a hand to his cock, along with his, smoothing her thumb over his head and watching his eyes swim with pleasure. 

The hand slides up her face, and takes her hair gently, carefully pulling her closer as he again lines up his cock with her lips.

“Fuck my class,” 

Smiling, Rey moans, tongue reaching for the pearls of cum dripping down his cock. He allows her to lap it up, whimpering her name as she slurps up his salty fluid and works her way back to his head. He presses against her urgently, and cries out when he slowly feeds her his cock. 

“Oh fuck, Rey, damn, you feel so good!” Hearing her name is all Rey needs, she feels heat rush to her body, and she takes him instantly into her throat, wrapping her lips around her teeth as she goes wild. He’s melting instantly, his legs shaking as he struggles to remain standing. 

“REY!” He’s crying out her name like his life depends on it, and his hips begin to buck into her, thrusting his thick cock down her throat and making Rey gag around him, tears welling up in her eyes. He’s pounding her throat so hard now, and Rey is struggling to breathe- spit and precum is dripping from her lips with every thrust, big fuck of this is the best she’s ever felt. 

Rey looks up at him, watching him hunch over and cling to her with all the strength he has left in his body. He’s gasping her name, and Rey decides to make it so much better, her tightens her lips around him, and hollows put her cheek, sucking him as he pulls his cock back. That’s all it takes to have Kylo shoved over the edge- he gasps, yanking Rey’s head down his length and emptying all he has inside her throat, whimpering as he weakly rolls his hips, allowing Rey’s tight lips to milk him dry. 

His hot cum floods her throat, and Rey moans in delight as it drips down her throat. She swallows, trying to keep it all down, but when Kylo starts pulling back, cum drizzles down her chin, and Rey’s hungry tongue can’t catch it all. 

“That’s, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kylo moans dreamily, fingers combing through her hair as a last string of white cum slowly dripping down his spent cock. 

As she moves to lap at his softening dick and clean him of his cum, the elevator beeps, and the elevator doors slide open. Kylo’s eyes widen in horror, and he turns to the doors-

“BEN?!” 

Rey is on her feet in an instant, her face bright red as she turns to the open doors. There, jaw dropped and wide, horrified eyes locked on Kylo, was Luke Skywalker, a theology professor. Rey’s stomach drops, and she isn’t sure what to do, she’s never been caught like this before- she never expected to be here. That’s why she chose this place- why is Professor Skywalker here?!

Kylo shoves himself back into his pants, hurriedly pulling them up and fumbling anxiously with his belt. 

“Uncle Luke- fuck- I-“

Wait- wait wait wait.... ‘Uncle’...? Rey stares at the old man in absolute horror. How the fuck could she have missed this detail, all this time and she had no clue that they were related, what the actual fuck- her professor, and Kylo-Ben’s?- Uncle has caught them. 

“BENJAMIN SOLO, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MAKER-“

Yeah this is her cue. Another student seeing them was one thing, Luke Skywalker? Nope. This is out of her league and Rey knows that this isn’t how she wants his family to know her. Rey awkwardly wipes her face with the back of her sleeve, and takes off, squeezing past Luke as quickly as she can. 

“Wait- REY!” 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Lukes voice booms, and Rey feels as though the walls shake around them, but she doesn’t stop moving. “WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT, BEN.”

Rey doesn’t stop running until she’s out of the building and across the campus, heaving and gasping for air. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she weakly flops down onto the grass, ignoring the strange looks passing students are giving her. 

She doesn’t know how long she lays there, staring up at the clouds, but after what MUST be an eternity, an ear-splitting grin grows across her face, and a blush stains her cheeks. 

“I did it...” she whispers, ecstasy flooding her body and making her feel even more charged and ready to move than ever before. Unable to contain the energy, she stands, pacing and jumping into the air with excitement. “I DID IT!” 


End file.
